


Betting on the Unexpected

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent bet and a bottle of sake make for an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the summer round of LiveJournal's kakairu_fest.
> 
> Thanks to whymzycal for the beta work.

_(Now)_

Iruka was stifling the groans that tried to escape his mouth, each noise breathy and helpless. It was turning Kakashi on nearly as much as being inside Iruka. It'd been a very long time since Kakashi had last had sex and he didn't want to come too soon, but Iruka was not making it easy.

Kakashi reached around Iruka's waist and took hold of his cock. Iruka didn't hold back the noise this time. The sounds he made, the way he flexed his hips, and the sweat drops glistening on his back were nearly more than Kakashi could take.

Talk about a bet gone strange.

 

*****

 

_(Earlier)_

"Spin the bottle? What are we, twelve?"

"No, just drunk."

"Thanks to your idiotic bet!" Despite raising his voice, Iruka didn't look or sound pissed off at Kakashi's suggestion, just confused. "But it's just the two of us here. Who are we supposed to kiss?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka knit his own together in frustration.

"And if I spin the bottle and it points at the couch, am I supposed to kiss the cushions?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm, I suppose that could be a part of it, if you want. But I wouldn't use any tongue."

Iruka rolled his eyes and took another drink of his sake. "And the table?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away, but eyed the coffee table quizzically. "The legs are a little thick, I suppose, but if you turn the table over--"

Iruka spluttered and accidentally sprayed some of his sake all over Kakashi's face, though most of it hit his mask.

"Sorry!" Iruka said, but it was obvious he was trying to hold back laughter. His lips were pursed tightly and he was avoiding eye contact, but when his gaze returned to the coffee table he couldn't keep it in anymore. Iruka laughed and hid his face behind his hands.

"Not a problem," Kakashi said, amused by Iruka's minor loss of control. That was one of the reasons Kakashi liked drinking with him. The only other occasions Iruka had ever expressed extreme emotion to Kakashi had been during times of high stress and anger. But when they drank, Iruka loosened up substantially, and it turned out he had a rather...unexpected sense of humor.

Once Iruka got himself under control, he looked back at Kakashi, a smile still stretched across his face. But when he realized that Kakashi was no longer wearing his mask, Iruka froze.

 

*****

 

_(Now)_

Iruka was steadily meeting Kakashi's thrusts and had given up any semblance of control over the noises he was making. Groans and hisses and the occasional obscenity all colored his language. Kakashi had no problem with any of this, except possibly that he was holding back his own urge to speak because he didn't want to miss a single one of Iruka's sounds, but--

"Okay?" Kakashi asked after Iruka thrust back particularly hard, driving Kakashi's cock in as deep as it could go. Kakashi didn't see how that couldn't have hurt, at least a little.

Iruka nodded, and he was still hard in Kakashi's hand, but Kakashi slowed down a bit anyway. This wasn't exactly charted territory here--the line of Iruka's spine, the softness of his skin, the way his hair shook now that it was free from the ponytail--and it certainly hadn't been what either of them planned when they'd decided to get together for dinner tonight.

But Kakashi never could leave well enough alone, especially when it came to his friendship with Iruka. That was probably why he'd suggested the bet in the first place.

 

*****

 

_(Earlier)_

"You...your..." Iruka was staring, but Kakashi didn't mind. He was certain that if Iruka was sober, he'd have looked away immediately and offered to throw Kakashi's mask in the laundry and bring him, oh, a dish towel or something to use in the meantime.

Kakashi shrugged. "It smelled like sake."

"I could have--"

"Nah. Besides, you're drunk enough you probably won't remember this in the morning," Kakashi teased, pointing a finger toward his own face.

Iruka lost the shocked and confused look he'd been wearing and sat up a little straighter. "I'm only drunk because of your idiotic--"

"Bet, I know. Well, it's not like you had to take it," Kakashi said, smiling widely.

Iruka stared some more, mostly at Kakashi's mouth. "Maybe...maybe spin the bottle isn't such a bad idea."

 

*****

 

_(Now)_

"Kakashi, I want..." Iruka rested his forearms on the floor and moved his body in such a way that his intent became obvious to Kakashi. Iruka wanted to lie face-to-face. Kakashi had no problem with that, none at all. He was close to orgasm and hated the idea of leaving Iruka's body for even one second, but seeing Iruka's face when he came--and seeing the look on his face when Kakashi came--would be worth the momentary loss.

Kakashi groaned as he slid out, but Iruka quickly turned over and wrapped his arms and legs around Kakashi. Iruka reached between them, reached for Kakashi's cock, urging him forward and inside.

Kakashi slid back inside, nearly coming then and there. He stayed very still, closing his exposed eye and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his body enough to make it all last a little longer.

"Kakashi, look at me."

Kakashi obliged, and ohhhh...Iruka was panting, his eyes dark and half-closed. He touched Kakashi's face, tracing the line of his mouth. "Could you smile for me? Before--" Iruka didn't finish speaking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the look on his face not exactly the lust-filled expression he'd worn just moments before. How could Kakashi smile when Iruka looked suddenly so forlorn?

"Before what?" Kakashi asked, brushing the long, dark hair from Iruka's face.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked straight into Kakashi's. "You have a good face, Kakashi. I want to see you smile once more before morning comes and the mask is back on. Just...is that okay?"

And Kakashi got it. He totally understood that Iruka thought this was a one-shot deal--the sex, the bare face, the goddamn smiles. Oh, no, that wouldn't do at all.

"I'll smile for you, Iruka, but only on one condition," Kakashi said as he lifted one of Iruka's legs and hung it over his own shoulder. Iruka moaned quietly.

"And...what condition would that be?" Iruka somehow managed to ask, despite the fact that Kakashi had started up a steady, shallow thrust.

"That you let me smile at you as often as I damn well please."

Iruka opened his mouth, but was apparently at a loss for words. His eyes were wide, though, obviously surprised by Kakashi's very reasonable demand. But after a few seconds, his eyes took on that half-lidded "fuck me" look that Kakashi was already in love with. And when Iruka smiled, well, how could Kakashi not answer with one of his own?

 

*****

 

_(Even earlier)_

"No fucking way," Iruka insisted. "You might be taller than me, but you look like you'd blow away in a strong breeze, you skinny idiot."

Kakashi's bark of laughter was short and to the point. "Are you saying that your...bulk--yes, _bulk_\--enables you to hold your liquor better than me?"

"Fuck off, Kakashi. But yes. I weigh more than you, and that means I could drink you under the table." Iruka spoke with enough enthusiasm that he nearly knocked over the barely opened bottle of sake. "Oops."

"Ah, but Sensei, don't forget--experience does count when it comes to drinking, not just body mass."

"I haven't forgotten a thing," Iruka said, his chin raised in challenge.

This could be fun, Kakashi thought.

"Wanna bet?"

 

**end**


End file.
